Fight of a Lifetime
by Just.Call.Me.Girl.Friday
Summary: Carl has sued for sole custody of Sam. Nina is in for a fight of a lifetime to hold onto her son - and perhaps even to remain in Everwood. Can Andy help her through these troubling times? Will Nina lose Sam or will she leave Everwood?
1. PRELUDE

**TITLE: **_Fight Of A Lifetime _

**SUMMARY: **_Carl has sued for sole custody of Sam. Nina is on the verge of losing her son. Will she allow Andy to help her fight for her son and her placement in Everwood? Or will she allow her awaken mixed up feelings get in the way?_

**CATEGORY: **_Family / Friendship/ Hurt/Comfort/ Romance/ Drama/ Angst/ Tragedy_

**RATING: **_T_

**Author's Note: **_I posted the beginning of this story back in December of '06. But among computer problems and sadly a major case of writers block – I had to put the story on the back burner. Happily I now own season 2 on DVD – so I get to watch what is one of my favorite episodes __Unfinished Business__ once more. My muse is back in full swing – and happily I'm ready to finish this story._

_I have decided to move it to this account, because I don't want it to get lost among all the other unfinished stories from the original account. _

**PRELUDE**

**PROBLEMS STACKING UP AGAINST NINA**

Andy Brown walked out of his front door closing it behind him, and he turned to walk down his porch when he saw that his next door neighbor, and best friend Nina Feeney locking her own front door. "Hey Nina!" He waved with a wide smile as Nina turned around.

"Hey there Andy." Nina said her face lighting up at the sight of Andy. She walked over so that she could stand by the railing that faced the Brown home. "Heading into town?"

Andy nodded as he walked over to stand by his railing. He put his hands deep into his well worn wrangler jeans pocket. "How about you?"

"The same." Nina said.

"Want to go together?" Andy nodded towards his car.

"Sure." Nina said quickly … more quickly than what was required. She suddenly shook her head. "Actually Andy, no I don't want to go together. I mean I want to go together but I don't think it would be wise to go together. You know what I mean." She shut her mouth as she realized what she had just blabbed out. "Don't mind me. I'm actually in a rush, so I'm just going to …" Nina turned and walked down her steps. "go." With that she quickly walked to her car.

"Nina!" Andy called out as he rushed down his stairs. But he wasn't fast enough as Nina got into her car, and shut the door in his face. He raised his hand, and knocked; but Nina wouldn't turn to face him. She just went to start her car. Only problem with a quick get away for her was that the car wouldn't start. Not even a whirling coughing sound.

"Come on damn you. Start all ready. Don't you know that I embarrassed myself totally in front of Andy?" Nina whispered frustrated to her car. She knew she was having engine problem; she meant to get the car to the shop but she didn't have enough money yet to even _think_ about taking the car in.

Andy knocked one more time, and when it became obviously clear that Nina wasn't going to turn to acknowledge him. He put his hand on the door and opened it. What he heard broke his heart. Not the actual words – but the feelings behind them.

"Damn it I don't have the money for this. Come on baby work with me on this and start all ready." Nina said with tears steaming down her checks. She didn't realize that Andy had opened her door.

Andy put his hand on Nina's shoulder.

"Holy shit!" Nina screamed at the touch of an unexpected hand on her shoulder. Even before her head swung around she knew it was Andy who had his hand on her shoulder. She always knew when Andy touched her without her seeing him. She could always sense when he was near her. But the touch surprised her, and she knew deep inside that Andy had heard what she had cried.

Andy's hand jerked off of Nina's shoulder as if it were on fire. "Nina, I'm sorry. I should have said something so I wouldn't have freaked you out."

Nina wiped the tears off of her checks. "Andy. I'm sorry that I freaked out the way I did. I should have realized that you would open the door after all the knocking you have done on my window." She shook her head and continued to blabber. She couldn't believe that she was blabbing so much. She, Nina Feeney _never_ blabbed. Ever. But today she had blabbed twice …. And in under twenty minutes. "You have a nice time in town. Don't worry about me; I'll walk. It's a good day for a nice walk." She grabbed her purse, got out of her car. After placing it onto her shoulder she shut, and locked the door. "See you." She moved sideways so she could pass Andy.

Andy reached out, and gently gripped Nina's right elbow, and in the process stopped her rapid move to leave him. "Get in my car Nina." Andy said firmly. He didn't let Nina's arm go as he started to slowly walk towards his car. He moved slowly so that Nina didn't fall when he moved first.

Nina had no choice but to follow Andy to the passenger side of his car. "Andy, you don't have to give me a lift. I can walk to town. I do know how to get there after all." She laughed – but she could tell it was a forced one. She cringed knowing that Andy could tell also. If not by her harsh laugh – but by her body language. "I have lived in Everwood my entire life after all." She just couldn't get her mouth to shut it.

Andy didn't reply he just unlocked the door, and opened it. "Either you get in yourself Nina; or you force me to have to lift you, and place you in myself." He finally spoke. He didn't know what was going on with Nina since like twenty minutes ago; but he was by no way allowing Nina to be by herself right now.

Nina sighed deeply, and got into the car, so finally Andy's hand was off of her elbow. Feeling a lose deep within with removal of his hand. She buckled her seat belt, and turned her face away from Andy by staring out of the front window shield.

Andy hid a smile as he locked the door before shutting it. He walked around to the drivers side, and got in. He started the car and drove off down the street. "What to tell me what's going on?" He finally asked after a few minutes of driving.

Nina had seriously considered unlocking the door after Andy had started towards the driver's side, and getting the hell out of Andy's car. But she knew that Andy would just come back around, and grab her once more, and perhaps take her around to the driver's side, and get her to get in form there keeping a firm hold of her in the process. She didn't know if her system could allow that much of close contact with Andy. So she just bit her lip and stayed where she was.

"No." Nina replied with more force than she intended.

Andy drove on in silence. He knew that what ever was brothering Nina, she wouldn't share with him. At least not while he was driving.

"Andy, town is that way." Nina finally spoke after ten minutes of tension filled silence. She waved her right hand to the left of her as the road to town passed by them.

"I know. We aren't going to town." Andy replied.

"I thought you needed to go to town." Nina said in confusion.

"Town isn't going any where." Andy quipped.

"But I need to go to town." Nina replied not even cracking a smile.

"Not right now you don't." Andy replied calmly.

"_Excuses_ me?!" Nina raised her right eye brows as she finally turned to face Andy's side of the face.

"You don't need to go to town right now." Andy turned to face Nina with a serious look in his eyes before he turned back to the road.

"Where do I need to be right now than?!" Nina folded her arms across her chest.

"On the mountain top. With me." Andy said. "I'm glad you are wearing your hiking boots."

"I don't want to go hiking." Nina said stubbornly stuck her chin out. She didn't realize what a beautiful picture she made sulking the way she did.

Andy hid a smile as he looked at Nina once more. He regretted that he had to turn back to the road than. He could have stared at Nina Feeney all day. He drove in silence till he finally stopped the car, and turned it off. "Now Nina; either you go up the mountain with me, or sit in the car, or have a nice long walk to town. Your choice." Andy said getting out of the car, and locking his door, and pocketing his keys. He turned from the car and started down the path that would lead up the mountain.

Nina sighed deeply through her nose and knew that Andy wouldn't come off of the mountain unless she went up to fetch him. She hated it when Andy put her in this position. Not hate, she actually liked it. But she didn't want to admit it to herself or to Andy. She was afraid that she would just blurt out her true feelings for Andy Brown. Either when he did something stupid and she was fighting with him over it; sometimes she didn't have that much control on her tongue when she was angry.

Nina opened her door and after locking her side she closed the door. She slowly followed Andy down the path. She soon caught up with him because she knew that once he knew that she was behind him, he would slow down so she could catch up.

The two best friends walked quietly up the path until they reached the top of the mountain.

"So do you want to tell me about it Nina?" Andy finally broke the silence as he turned to face Nina. Nina still had her faced firmly facing the spectacular view that was hidden from most of the world expect for Everwood, Colorado. "Nina?" He decided to try once again to place his hand on her shoulder. At least this time he remembered to say her name first before he did it. He just hoped that she wouldn't freak out.

"Carl wants a divorce." Nina softly said as she stared blankly at the view in front of her. She felt Andy's hand on her shoulder and she didn't want it to ever leave. So she didn't move a muscle.

"I'm sorry Nina." Andy softly said. She still hadn't faced him. He did step closer to her and wrapped his arm across her back. He gently started to massage her shoulder blade.

"He all ready has a lawyer lined up. He had paid top dollar." Nina said finally turning to face Andy. "God Andy, if I don't have freaking money to fix my freaking car than how the hell do I come up with money to hire even a decent lawyer. I'm going to lose Sam. I don't care that much about my house. But I just can't lose my son. He's mine. I can't lose Sam." She moved even closer to Andy, and wrapped her arms around his neck and broke down weeping into his neck.

"You won't lose Sam, Nina. I promise." Andy softly but firmly said as he wrapped his arms around Nina and pulled her closer to him. He felt her tighten her hold on him as she buried even deeper into his skin. He knew that he would gladly pay for all her lawyer fees. He wasn't even going to offer his help because he knew Nina would just refuse him. He couldn't allow her to lose Sam. He just had to calm her down and get her back home first than he would be making a call his lawyer in New York.

She gathered herself back tightly back together. Usually being in Andy's warm arms helped calm her down. But her anxiety over the possible loss of her child overwhelmed her. It pushed all thoughts of trying to hold onto the love for Andrew Brown out the window. It was like those feelings never existed in the first place. How could they? With the possibility of losing her child. Her child. Oh God she was going to lose her baby. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she pushed herself away from the safety of Andy's arms.

Andy's heart broke as he watched the woman in front of him in freak out mode.

_Tend carefully Andy, she's not strong enough for you to micromanage her on coming fight for her son. Just remember that she's your best friend and is relying on you as such. She doesn't need a micromanage in her corner – she needs her best friend. _

Andy nodded at Julia in front of him. He simply watched as his late wife faded. Holding out his hand and touching Nina's right arm. Nina jerked away and stumbled backwards – her eyes wife in fear. "It's going to be all right, Nina. You aren't going to lose Sam. I'm not going to allow you to lose your son." He said in a firm tone. Stepping forward, "I give you my word, Nina, you aren't going to lose your son."

"I all ready have." Tears rolled hotly down her cheeks.

"No," Andy adamantly said. "The fight hasn't even began yet."

"Sam wants to be with his father," Nina said as she tried to breath around the lump in her throat. "Her misses his dad so much …. that he says that he wants to live with him. Full time – all the time. Sam says that he wants his dad more than he wants me." Turning away from his compassionate eyes – she tried to take in the view of the valley below. "I have lost my son."

"He's six years old, Nina. He just misses his father is all. But he misses you too whenever he is away from you." Andy said stepping and standing shoulder to shoulder to her. Turning his eyes from the view onto the side of her face. "Whenever he's over at the house – and you are either working or well, working. He always asks after you. 'When is mommy coming home?' is out of his mouth literally every twenty minutes." Sighing, "He's six years old and wants his parents in his line of sight all the time.

"He's a child whom just wants to be safe and secure in his parents arms. Forever." He sighed, "That's what every child – no matter how old they get wants in life."

Her hands lifted up and wiped the tears with shaking hands. "I know what you are saying makes sense Andy, but right now I'm just so fearful that I'm losing my baby – and no matter how much I fight – I'll lose him for good." Biting her lips and turning her face to meet his brown eyes. "I'm not ready to let my baby go. I'm not ready." She whispered.

"You won't have to let your baby go, Nina, not until you are ready." Andy said in a soft but firm voice. His resolve harding even more deeper than ever before. She wasn't going to lose her child. Not again. Not ever again. His mind drifted back to the previous year when she gave up her surrogate daughter. Even though Nina didn't use her egg for the surrogacy – she did use her body. Her emotions are tied up with that little girl. It was bound to happen. That's natural. A being growing inside is just bound to leave a emotional impact.

He had been by her side when she went through the depression of the afterbirth – and her longing to hold the baby girl close to her. But knowing that she never could. That she truly had no right too. He was the one whom she had turn too when she needed warm arms to wrap around her. He was the one whom she had to turn too when she couldn't gather or count on her own strength. Not Carl. Him. Day or night he was available and by her side during the time of the loss of her baby.

He would awaken from a deep and Julia filled sleep knowing that Nina needed him. He had gotten up and told Ephram that he had to listen for Delia – and he went over to Nina's. Without bothering to knock or ring the bell – he just used the key that she gave him. He usually found her in the living room – curled up on her chair with tears rolling down her cheeks. Sometimes he found her sound asleep in bed with tears rolling down her cheeks. There had been times when he found her in his own living room. Sam would be sacked out on the couch – while she was curled up in his favorite chair with silent tears.

Tightening his hold on his best friend's body he vowed with his chin resting on her head, "I promise you, Nina, you aren't going to lose Sam." He felt her grow tense than frail in a nanosecond. Her arms just tighten more tightly around him – as she rested her head against his heart.

He could tell she was desperately trying to believe him. But her fears were getting in the way.

He would keep his promise to her. She and Sam were his family now. He never let down his family.

**END OF PRELUDE**


	2. Battle Plans Are Made

**CHAPTER ONE **

**THE BATTLE PLANS ARE MADE**

"So I found a lawyer whom is practicing just outside of Everwood. In Boulder. She agreed to meet with us this afternoon at two. Her name is Diane Shumacher. One of my lawyers in New York simply raves about her. After we meet with her and hear what she has to say – I'll double check with my lawyers in New York. Ask more than one of them. If Ms. Schumacher is all that she says that she is – than you have one firecracker of a lawyer." Andy said with a smile at Nina. "I called Mama Joy's and told them that you need to get your game on to keep Sam."

"Andy -" Nina said her blue eyes widen in sudden fear.

"They understand Nina," He reached over and placed a firm hand over her trembling one. "They understand that you are fighting for your son. They told me to tell you not to fear anything – that no matter what the coverage is there for your shifts."

"Andy -" Nina tried again to say what needed to be said. But the words just wouldn't come.

"Ephram agreed to pick Sam up from school. He and Delia will keep him company until you return to him." Smiling wide, "Ephram even promised not to give him too many cookies and ice cream."

Nina cracked a smile on that one. "He wouldn't be able to handle Sam if he gets too much sugar in him. Even with Delia running Sam as she does – my boy sure does have a lot of pent up energy."

"So I have cleared my day." Andy said, "I'll wait while you get your paper work done then we'll leave."

"Andy, I don't need you to come with me. I'm an adult – I can handle this on my own." Nina said pulling back into herself.

Andy shook his head, "Not this time Nina. I failed you as a friend last time. I'm not going to fail you this time. I'm _going _to be there for you, every step of the way this time. You aren't going to handle this on your own – never again." He put his right hand over her shaking ones once more. "I promise you. I give you my word that I will _never _ever leave you stranded again."

Tears sparkled in her blue eyes as she tried to keep them from falling. "I can handle the ground work on my own. I have filed for divorce my self, so I know what's it calls for." Shrugging. "I'll be fine. I'll come to you for advice like last time." Shrugging once more and pulling away from the table. Away from him. "I want to thank you for finding the lawyer, Andy. But I won't be using her. The lawyer that I used last time has offered to help me whenever I needed him." Smiling thinning as she leaned against her counter above her sink. "Go figure that I need him so soon. When I tossed the papers away – and Carl never came to help explain things to Sam," Shrugging and biting her lip, "I thought he wouldn't want to end it."

"Nina -" Andy tried to break in. He had just silently watched as the woman whom had become so important to him – in such a short time tried to pull herself together. He knew that she was in self preservation mode right now. Trying to stay strong – not just for herself – actually she would never do it for herself – but for her son. For Sam.

"But he wants a divorce from me." She laughed in a chocking voice, "I should have seen it coming. Hell I have seen it coming. When I discovered his condom in his jeans pocket – my heart and soul knew that my marriage was over." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I knew that Carl choice another woman over me. I knew that I have lost my husband – the father of my child – my safety net in that moment."

He stood up and moved towards her. But stopped when she held a firm but very shaking hand at him. Licking his lips he just let her continue to talk. To allow her to get everything that had been pent up deep inside her to finally find it's release. Than he would gather her in his arms and never let her go. He would be her strength – her safety net. He wasn't going to let her down ever again.

"But than he used the puppy dog look on me – just begging me to keep him with me. He was just begging me to allow him to be my safety net still; even through he had crushed my heart into millions of pieces." Nina hand reached up and wiped away a few fallen tears. "I didn't want to give up that safety that I had …. so I opened my heart up again and brought him back in."

"Until his lover called. The moment I heard the pain in the man's voice – my world had come crashing down. There was no way I could gather enough strength to pick up some of the shades of my heart in that moment." Nina blinked. "I don't know how I managed to get through the final showdown with him. How I kept talking and talking – not allowing him to get anything out. I just kept talking – and talking – until I ordered him out of my life for good.

"I watched with coldness and empty as he walked out the front door that final time. I was numb to it all. Numb to the betrayal – numb to my pain – numb to my heartache." Nina sighed. "It wasn't until Delia and Sam came running into the house; that I felt myself move once more. Only those two kids saved me that day."

Andy had to break his silence, "Nina what are you saying?" His heart skipped a beat.

Nina blinked. She swallowed as she realized what she had just let slipped. "Nothing." She closed herself back up once more. "So meeting with the lawyer at two you say."

"Nina!" Andy said in a forceful voice.

"I have to be strong for this meeting, Andy." Nina looked him straight the eyes. Her hands were playing in front of her.

Andy sighed and nodded. "Okay, but Nina, after the meeting. I want to finish this." His head tilted to the right. "Understand."

Nina's eyes shifted off of his, "It is finished." She quickly moved passed him into her living room.

Andy turned around and just simply watched as she moved around gathering her things for the meeting. He didn't like the foreboding feeling he was getting off of her. Not one bit.

**BOULDER: THE LAWYER OFFICE**

"Looks straightforward." Diane said looking up from the file that Nina had given her on first entering her office. "I can get you to dollar for alimony and child support. I can make sure you get most of the joint custody deal."

Nina shook her head, "I don't want that." Her hands had been playing with her knee. "I just want what the state law is for alimony and child support. I want to share custody with him. Carl can see Sam whenever he wants."

Diane sighed and knew that she had one of those women on her hands. A woman that gladly allows someone to walk all over her – from the last strand of her hair to the end of her pinkie toe nail. Well she was the lawyer whom fought for women like these. She knew what to do and how to fight. She'll see that Nina Feeney got what she deserved from her weak of a marriage from Carl Feeney. He'll make sure that Mr. Carl Feeney would pay – and pay dearly for the rest of his life for the hurt that he had caused on the woman whom freely loved him – and against his own child.

Her eyes shifted to Doctor Andrew Brown – and watched as he tore his eyes off of hers and over to Nina. That one split second of seeing his eyes – she read the truth. A truth that neither person across from her was ready to admit. She was going to have a interesting time with her dealings with these two. She knew that even after she helped Nina through her divorce and custody battle – that she'll still be a part of both Nina and Andy's lives. She would make sure of it.

"I don't want any blood and guts." Nina said firmly locking eyes with her.

Smiling a thin smile, "No blood and guts. That's the fun part of my job. But I'll play it your way Nina, no blood and guts." Holding up a firm hand, "But I'm not going to help you share yourself down the river. I'm going to make sure that you get everything and beyond everything that you deserve."

Nina shook her head and lowered her eyes.

Diane sighed softly at how stubborn Nina was. She opened her mouth to continue, but she meet Andy's eyes and nodded. "I need some water. How about you?" Nina looked up and slightly shook her head, "Doctor Brown?"

"I could use water." He said with a smile.

She left her office and when she returned she actually saw a stronger Nina Feeney than before. Whatever Andy had said to her worked. Nina had new strength to her in being. Diane knew that she would be able to do her job without too much trouble from her client.

"I'll set to work on the motion. We'll talk on the phone as often as you need to, Nina. I would like to see you again in two days time." Diane closed the file. "I'll come to Everwood for this meeting. It's just the stranded meeting of looking over the paper work before sending it to Carl."

Andy stood to his feet and helped Nina to hers. He tucked her hand which had remained in his when Diane came back to the office – more closer to his side. Reaching out his free hand he shook Diane's hand. "Thank you for your time." He smiled.

"Yes thank you." Nina said numbly as she woodenly jerked her hand out.

Diane made sure to take the offered hand with both of hers, "Nina, I promise you that this will be over without too much pain. I'll make this go as quickly as I can. I give you my word of honor."

Nina just blinked.

Diane let Nina's hand go and just watched Andy lead the shell shocked Nina Feeney from her office. Sitting back down in her chair – she had work to get done. This was one case that she refused to lose or fail.

**LEARNING THE COLD HARD EARTHSHATTING TRUTH**

"Thank you for coming with me Andy, I don't think I would have been able to handle it on my own." Nina sighed as she rested her head "You seem to know when I need you to be my strength."

"I'm getting better." He sighed playing with a strand of her hair. The hair that had fallen into her eye. "I didn't always know when you needed me the most. After you told me the truth about Carl – I disappeared from you life. Completely." Licking his lips. "I'm so sorry Nina."

"You had, no, you _have_ your own life to lead." Nina said staring into his eyes. "I can't and shouldn't expect to be the main forces of it." She cleared her throat. "Just so you know Andy, I don't think of myself as a center of your life. I know that place belongs to Julia, Ephram and Delia. As it should be." Her right hand lifted and clasped firmly on his which had stilled on her forehead.

"You and Sam are my family now too – Nina, you are the center of my life. My heart." He smiled, "I have a large heart and plenty of spaces open."

"I have never asked to be part of your family. Even through you have been part of my family – ever since I meet you outside." Nina smiled than frowned. "You didn't have to tell me that. I'm just happy to be your friend. I don't expect anything else."

Andy leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "You are my best friend. Actually you are my first ever best friend." He felt her brow winkle. "I know that Julia should have been my best friend. She had every legal and moral right to be my best friend. But she wasn't. She knew it. She knew that I loved her deeply and would never leave her. But she knew that I didn't consider her my best friend."

She blinked and pulled away from him. She pulled out of his hands which had covered her shoulders. Standing she moved away from the couch. Away from him. Sticking her hands in her back pockets, "You shouldn't have told me that, Andy."

"Why not?" Andy asked. "Why shouldn't I tell you the truth. That's what we are all about," his hand went to her than to him – than back to him once more, "total honesty. No hold barred."

"I know you still talk to Julia's spirit. Or the past memories of her." Nina frowned. "If ever comes to you as a present day spirit, than I don't want her to be hurt because of me."

"Nina that makes no sense whatsoever." Andy laughed as he stood to his feet. "Julia loves you."

Nina's nose crinkled.

"Julia watches over us all the time. She's happy that I finally listened to her advice by moving to Everwood. She has -" He stopped speaking.

Nina's right eye brow rose waiting for him to finish.

"Never mind." Shaking his head. "It's not for me to tell." He could tell that she was shutting herself off from him once more. He shifted gears. "I want to know what you meant when you said that Sam and Delia saved you that day. What were you planning on doing, Nina?" His heat rose as his anger rose, "What had Carl almost driven you too."

"It's nothing, Andy, it is in the past. It belongs in the past." Nina said in a toneless voice. "It had nothing to do with you. So you don't need to know."

"My daughter was in your care during that time. My freaking daughter, Nina." Andy growled deeply. "If you had done something and left my daughter alone, then as her father – I have a right to know." He knew that he had taken the wrong track on this, but it was too late. In for a pound. He was too worked up to stop now. "Answer me!" His voice rose as Nina just simply stood before him with a masked face.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her hands removed from her back pockets and wrapped tightly across her chest. "I'm so sorry Andy. I wasn't thinking. I was just so caught up in the heart. I just wanted it to end. I wasn't thinking or feeling anything else but the heart." She began to hyperventilate – she found strong arms around her and her head was in a chest. She could hear the frantic beat of a heartbeat. Closing her eyes and slipping her arms around the back of her safety line – she just broke down.

Andy had quickly moved over as soon as Nina began to freak out. He knew that within seconds she would soon be hyperventilating and wouldn't be able to hold herself up. She looked like she would fall forward – and he didn't want her to hurt herself against the coffee table. He touched her the moment she started to hyperventilate.

She pulled away after several minutes – that seemed like a lifetime to him. "When I saw Sam, I knew that had been selfish. That I would willing leave my son behind, all because I couldn't handle his father leaving me. For a man." She chocked around the sob that wanted to burst forth – one that she tried to fight back. The sob came forth nerveless. "Than Delia came in my line of sight – and I had a double whammy. I was so willing to leave it all – to leave my son, and to leave you behind to fend for yourself.

"I was being selfish, Andy, please forgive me." Licking her lips. "Although I can never forgive myself from what I was going to do."

"There's nothing to forgive, Nina." Andy softly said. "You were hurt and feeling betrayed – and drifting in an angry ocean. It was just a moment. Just a small moment." Searching her eyes he could tell that she was grasping for a hold to on to. He gave her that hold, "I forgive you Nina."

Nina nodded and sighed deeply.

"How about I get Ephram to watch Sam tonight," Andy began.

Nina shook her head. "N-no. I want Sam to remain here with me."

"Okay." Andy said with a nod of his head. "I'll cook us dinner. Help you get Sam ready for bed – than I'll,"

Nina stepped away from him – moving away from him. "You will spend the evening with Linda, as you have planned."

"Linda and I don't have plans for tonight." Andy broke in. He turned and faced her square on. "I'm not going to fail you this time around Nina. You aren't in any shape to be alone. Sam just a little boy – he's good at caring for you. But he shouldn't have to be your sole support right now."

"You go home and spend time with your kids. They need you." Nina said over Andy's protests. "I'm not going to be the one to take you from them." Her jaw tightened.

"Fine than." Andy sighed. "But, you and Sam are going to spend the evening over at the house. Sam is going to sleep in the guest room tonight." His right eye brow lifted. "That's the only deal I'm going to make tonight, Neen."

She sighed and turned and walked from the room.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
